Battle of the Best Friends
Battle of the Best Friends is the 6th season of slayciriefields's Challenge Games. Filming started in June and ended in July 2019. Description The Challenge: Battle of the Best Friends brings together 13 Pairs of Best Friends to battle across a series of contests for the chance to move out of squalor and into typical Challenge luxury, The Oasis! Once at the Oasis, the challengers will split into gendered teams, which will throw another loop in the game. In the end, just three guys and three girls will remain, and they will battle it out for their share of the $200,000 grand prize. With devastating elimination rounds between friends, truly baffling hookups and a three-day final on the way, Season 6 may just prove to be the most unpredictable and gripping yet! Cast | |} Format The game started off with 13 pairs of Best Friends who get dropped off a boat and onto a beach, where they were living in "The Shelter." They compete as a pair in challenges, followed by an elimination round. The male and female winners of the challenge would be safe from elimination and earn their ticket to "The Oasis" — the season house. In Episode 4, when all 17 tickets to the Oasis had been booked, it was revealed that the nine previously eliminated contestants had not gone home like previously thought, but had been staying at the redemption house. The nine then battled for one more spot into the Oasis. After that spot was taken, the other eight were eliminated permanently, and the game became a Battle of the Sexes for the next two cycles. It would be designated either a girls' or guys' week, and whichever team won the daily would vote in two members of the in-danger gender. Then, the already safe team would vote in an additional two to face those two. There would be two 1 v 1 elimination matches, and where two would stay and two would go home. In Episode 6, after one guys' elimination week, and one girls' elimination week, the format changed yet again. it became an individual game. Each week would either be a girls' week or a guys' week. The top guy and girl at each challenge would win, and would send in one person from the in-danger gender. Then, the house would vote in their opponent, where one would win and stay alive, and the other would go home. In Episode 8, the format changed yet again when it was announced that Hell Week had begun. In this week, the bottom male and female from the daily was purged, and anyone that didn't win the daily was automatically sent into a four-way elimination of their gender. In this elimination, two would win the first part, and become safe, and the other two would go into a deathmatch elimination, where the loser would go home for good. In Episode 9, the winners of the final daily each got to save one member of their gender from elimination, taking them to the final, and sending the other two into the final elimination of the season. In the final challenge, the teams are dispersed and the money banked from the challenges are split amongst the respective team members. The remaining money in the pot is determined by final placement. For days 1-3 of the final, challengers would randomly pair up with someone of the opposite sex. On day 4, there was an individual portion to finish off the final. The male and female with the best time would win Battle of the Best Friends. Money for finalists is split as follows: *'Winners:' Team bank account + $100,000 each *'Runners-Up:' Team bank account + $35,000 each *'Third Place:' Team bank account + $15,000 each Twists *'The Shelter:' David announced to the starting cast of the season that they would be staying in a run-down shelter at the start of the game rather than the traditional luxury house. In order to earn a spot in the luxury house, named The Oasis, players must win a challenge or elimination in the first three rounds of the competition. David later surprised the players in the Final Challenge by revealing that they would have to stay at The Shelter for the remainder of the competition. *'''Hell Week: '''David announced that the week would start off with a purge, with the bottom guy and girl going home. After that, every person that didn't win the challenge would be sent into a 4-way elimination, where two would win, and become safe, and the other two would face off in one last elimination round to see who would be the person to go home. Game summary Elimination chart Fortress progess ; ;Color Code : : Episode guide